


Prigionia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un incontro alternativo tra Vegeta e Bulma.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKopy74weus.Prompt Lista 2: 1. OTPFandom: DBZ.Parole: 530.Titolo: Prigionia





	Prigionia

Prigionia

 

Bulma si appoggiò contro la parete della cella e sospirò, la catena che le teneva bloccato il collo le aveva arrossato la pelle. Guardò l’aliena addormentata sul pavimento, dalla sua testa uscivano una serie di escrescenze d’osso, una terza aliena camminava agitata davanti alle sbarre laser.

< Non saremmo dovuti partire da soli alla ricerca di Nameck, avremmo dovuto aspettare Goku.

Chissà Goku e Crilin come se la passano. 

Speriamo che Son ci venga presto a cercare > pensò. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si massaggiò la spalla. 

“Tu, mettiti subito seduta!”. Una guardia gridò all’aliena intenta a camminare che sibilò delle offese in una lingua sconosciuta.

Bulma chiuse gli occhi e finse di dormire.

Quando un colpo laser passò da parte a parte la prigioniera in piedi, l’odore di bruciato proveniente dalla sua carcassa le punse le narici. Il corpo cadde a terra con un tonfo.

Bulma regolò il proprio respiro, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Mi spieghi perché avete chiamato me? Io non mi occupo dei prigionieri” disse un’altra voce maschile.

< Questa voce… Sì, l’ho sentita nello scouter, la riconoscerei tra mille. È quel mostro di Vegeta! 

Eppure questa non sembrava la sua navicella. Chi diamine ci ha imprigionati? Lui cosa ci fa qui? > pensò.

“Tra le navicelle che hanno prese prigioniere ce n’era una namecciana. A bordo c’erano due terrestri e un mezzosangue saiyan.

Perciò Lord Freezer ha detto che te ne devi occupare tu” rispose la guardia.

“ _Tsk_. Del mezzosangue capisco, ma perché anche degli altri due prigionieri?” si lamentò Vegeta.

“Vuoi discutere gli ordini di Lord Freezer?” chiese la guardia.

“ _Umphf_ , certo che no” borbottò il principe dei saiyan.

Bulma sbirciò, tra i fumi che si alzava dalla carcassa, creando strani giochi di luce andando a colpire i laser, riuscì a riconoscere la figura di Vegeta. Il saiyan teneva le braccia incrociate al petto e il suo corpo muscoloso era fasciato da una battle-suit aderente.

“Intanto puoi cominciare con il prendere la donna” disse la guardia.

Vegeta vide Bulma e arrossì, un ghigno si dipinse sul suo viso.

< Una terrestre così bella? Non è davvero niente male. Se l’avessi incontrata sulla Terra, quando ho provato a conquistarla, sarei scappato portandomela via > pensò.

Raggiunse le sbarre, la guardia disattivò i laser e Vegeta entrò con passo marziale, i suoi stivaletti candidi calpestarono la carcassa, spappolandone la pelle annerita e spezzandone le ossa.

Raggiunse Bulma e si piegò in avanti, lei s’irrigidì, continuando a fingere di dormire.

Vegeta osservò i capelli azzurri che le incorniciavano il viso, il top e il pantaloncino inguinali grigi che lasciavano in gran parte scoperto il suo corpo sottile, la issò tra le braccia e se la mise in spalla.

“Questa la porta in camera mia…” disse.

“Dovrai farlo anche con gli altri prigionieri” rispose la guardia.

Bulma serrò gli occhi.

< Sono sollevata, almeno ritroverò Gohan e Crilin. A quel punto mi basterà tenere duro fino all’arrivo di Goku…

Sempre che Vegeta non mi ammazzi prima, anche se… è stato stranamente delicato. Il suo corpo è anche caldo, per essere così basso e anche parecchio palestrato. Non me lo sarei aspettata > pensò.


End file.
